


【北朝魏】静女

by wasteland200720



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, Northern and Southern Dynasties
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: 静女其姝，爱而不见。
Relationships: Yuan Yi/Hu Chenghua
Kudos: 2
Collections: Historical Figures Revisited





	【北朝魏】静女

宫人与黄门们的彻夜秉烛哀哭提醒她自溺绝望已不可能，胡氏从颠倒翻覆的噩梦片刻醒来，听见芜杂而渺远的哀嚎与低诉，元钊像痴儿般垂头睡在她膝上金质腰饰和繁复锦罗间，做着孩童应有的美梦。她有片刻晃神，眼瞳反射出雷裂而嗓音嘶哑。她甚至分不清他们在为谁哀哭，是她年轻便早死的丈夫还是未能再续的短暂国祚，而当她能够望见永宁寺大殿前尚未干涸的满地鲜血时才意识到两者何其相似。她看见那些石砖地上永远不得擦净的血，竟在月下有些被人绞烂后扑上脏污的黑丝绒的色彩；那些契胡人与她族人的血映在相佑的佛陀眼睛里，毫不惊起聚合离散的波澜沥滴，反射出冷酷阴森的虹彩，只有掺着细沙的黄河水才能由浊分清稀释荡涤殆尽。她身边的黄门向她欺步行来，说尔朱贼要皇室河桥迎驾。我何曾怕过契胡人，只是不要惊扰皇帝。她将元钊幼嫩犹如易凋脆弱花苞的脑袋轻放在高耸的佛像下缓缓起身，想着是否要减轻他的重负--如果尔朱荣愿意留他，他也无非是双眼失明而被囚于浮屠烟云间的少年皇帝，谛听敌雠渴饮他心头的苦恨。死亡无非是一杯有毒的金箔酒内投入红丸般淡薄敏捷，她曾做过一次，速死并不痛苦，而他又是那样小，好像仅仅是她拿起金钗磨碎殷红珊瑚珠后便结束了，双手都未留血痕。  
那时皓月澄明火烛纷乱，她的亲生子元诩在显阳殿发了疯般质问为何他身上流着她的血。他手持玺印掷去，而后捶打自己的臂膀，誓要将发肤血管给予他的都割肉剔骨，因烈烈夜风而晃动光烛的宫人们仅能看到身着白衣的皇帝像鹤般飘然起舞，娇弱花枝映于鲜月。胡氏看着少年抖擞数十年挣扎与暖阁和淤泥间的虚挽，踱步捡起坠地的玺印，说你们拓跋家的孩子都一样，无非硬得如宝剑贯日垂虹，或是柔得像春花不堕凡尘。你有时候像极了你的父皇，行云流水而无可展露棱角。但你要知道；她在他身后抚着他虚汗淋漓而不堪一握的肩头；弱柳生河畔岁岁发，贞松于陵寝悲秋风。而她暗自思忖，元诩命里带的宁自死震碎羽翼的特质是属于谁的；他有时竟像极了他亲手诏杀的叔父清河王。  
她见过太和朝的所有洛上少年，他们都曾飒然着猩红的衣袍，跨捷俊的白马驰于邙山春狩围场，鸣镝破云紫尘四扬，清脆决绝而毫无栖迟，她望见凌云之阙间一只灰雁被神采烨烨的年轻郡王击杀而未伤片羽，误以为自己撞到了眉目鲜丽的少年风神，只在回眸顾盼时授以皎然容从的心动。胡氏的女伴对她耳语道，那射取金乌英姿勃发的勇士是清河王，是您丈夫的四弟。他们可能是见过的，在琉璃色屏风的两端或是古意盎然的庙宇中，仅有流光般的匆匆一瞥她便记住了他的眼睛；那是她撷取到的灰棕碎片，在喑烛罗帷间被倦怠和沉醉揉碎成使玉阶蒙尘的鳞羽，她能同时听见乍起的华乐与悲笳，孽镜般窥探着她的衷肠。她想起幼时姑母与她讲佛念理，说孽镜台照一切魂灵罪恶；而她只被他潦草望了一眼，便因罪孽深重而要殒身堕形。  
您的名字是否是由《静女》起的？她曾经含笑问他；静女其娈，贻我彤管，彤管有炜，说怿女美。太后觉得呢？元怿反问她，紧接着咏颂下去。自牧归荑，洵美且异；匪女之为美，美人之贻。就算臣的名不是由这首古歌起的，太后所说一番也能算是美人之贻。她看见他垂首叩拜暗自发笑，从襟袖中握住她渴望的摇漾晨光。清河王是否是在讥讽我？他们都如明镜般清晰其后卫君无道夫人无德的隐义。英武的青年郡王垂眼回顾，她好像望见她未曾领略的盛乐白雪和平城孤雁。若太后说是，那便就是。  
胡氏始终告诉自己这其实算不得僭越，隐于庄严的禁忌和流转长风的鸣曲在佛前冷月无可避免，谈论是元怿引诱或是她浅尝都早已毫无意义。他们共度的时光总是稍纵即逝，他枕在她的膝间听她用梳拢旧事般的口吻讲些旧时丁亥在临泾时的乐趣，听她说青春年少与伙伴携手河梁，或者是洛阳庞大宫室间再未飞逝的梁燕。清河王，她鲜少叫他的名，您怕过吗；怕什么？他覆上她的手背，眉目间丛生戴霜的茂密秋草。我怕我们会因为缺乏而最终离散，好像我们本应就要离散的；您没有在临泾遇到我，那时我还有历历可见的清澈眼睛。  
她没能为他涉江采芙蓉，看见他腰间佩着芳草。年轻女孩梨白的面颊上匀净的嫣红由朝霞点亮，罗带勾勒盘桓在盈盈双臂间系成同心结，青葱与榴红的裙摆惊人地翻着粼粼波光和浮泛巧笑，她的脚踝因赤脚奔跑而被纤嫩柔韧的春草磨出浅淡血色，绿鬓朱华欲堕云间。她从陇头故乡顺着涌得过快的河水奔向洛阳，风采于一瞬融进消散于雾霭的长叹。她跑得实在是太快了，以至于攀附缠绕过她父兄的死神都垂怜于她、对她展现爱慕，却都未曾片刻博她一睬；她跪在渡一切苦厄的佛前颂祷，她隔着纱帷瞥见皇太子的身影，她亲吻、嫁人、生产、以唇尖的樱桃红换取众生垂爱，要杨花李花为她唱薤露易晞的挽歌，再将她的丈夫送回鲜卑人在云间的故乡，穿戴冠冕，拭亮心哀，衔着碧草的鸿雁擦过面颊，那些她在青春年少时高唱过的词句和她采而佩之的芳草为她点捡编织成一只小舟，载着她溯游过洛阳如同月亮背面般的丘墟和历历刻画朱颜零落的铜镜，直到时光电转，年轻女孩奔跑着成为皇太后，她最终停泊在显阳殿里摆放的巨大屏风上。那里上绘着婉约苍冷的牡丹和轻略的云间燕，春风拂过掩住她未老眼角的裂帛，凝噎停驻后仍有激楚神色；直到年轻的郡王走到屏风旁，金彩翩翩的钗钿簌簌掉落，他说静女其姝。血枯柔冥攀上臂膀，混沌焚身降下腰肢，她过于精巧窄小的舟永远无法带她涉过瀚海。他伸手抚摸屏风上她眼底的虹，您在思慕谁吗？  
但他死了，头颅滚落在他们曾诉衷和相拥的含章殿的石砖地上，她无法去亲吻他凝视鲜血的双眼。消息传来时她被囚禁在嘉福殿，身侧的黄门战战兢兢地向她传达刘腾的话语。她竟然未有想过的剜心钻骨的崩绝，却还是因手心的疼痛缓缓跪了下去；她的丈夫离开她时她也未曾多言，而这样摧折心肝的疼几乎灼干了泪，连抽噎都发不出。她的亲生子缓慢步向她，试图搀扶她起身；胡氏看见流火照魂般的太阳从眼底浮起，她说我要为你的清河王叔父唱一支鲜卑人的挽歌。她仅仅是儿时听过母亲为她早夭的兄长唱过，便偷着学会了在失落的时刻在心里唱给自己听。未能被串联衔接起的音符从她嘶哑的嗓音中泄露出，她唱那些长如半生的春昼，颓败凋零的秋陵，哀风四起的白杨和更替荣枯的物候，她唱她藏在梦里或是描画在碧翠眉间的遐思绮怀，唱他们初见的驰骋和他义无反顾行将前往的关山难渡；她唱洛阳冰雪里埋葬的洗刷不尽的野火枯骨，她在唱跳着神舞的鲜卑萨满；棕黄羼杂油绿的眼瞳紧缩，跳的是彻夜烛照和未曾见的河浸夕阳，瘠瘦的肩头落满从眉间簌簌垂落的纷扰，她试图读懂这衰老却并未因历久而黯淡的孤寂，步向洁净的白雪，血沫飞溅在她的面颊上，好像她重新成为那个赤足在河梁上奔跑的年轻女孩。她向往昔狂奔，衣裙被刀剑扯乱割破，跑过血流成河的永巷门，溯回奔腾不止的黄河跑向临泾故乡，收拢在烈烈南风中破碎飘散的魂灵，拥着桂棹兰桨采得了香草，喊着那你来与我换吧；她等不来的爱人在她身后低低诉着，温和又脆亮的声响引着她走向他的陵寝；她不停地唱，元诩听见她唱着汉人的情歌，静女其姝，爱而不见。清河王说从春狩时的初见，到他兄长的葬礼，再到永宁寺的佛前，他爱她，从仰望过的锦屏人到唱挽歌的死魂灵。静女其姝，爱而不见。  
她说她的一生都写着未曾由她支配的离散。先是送走了她敬爱的父兄，其后是为她加冕的皇帝丈夫，再其后便是骤然点亮光烛的清河王，然后是她嘶哑疯癫的皇帝儿子，最终是她怀中酣睡的皇帝孙儿。因死亡爱慕垂怜于她，便叫她带着被他痛吻的胎记出生死去，剥夺她哽咽着念及的新欢旧怨。她惊觉双腿流血，伤口结着黑硬疼痛的痂，不知道是因为儿时疯玩被野草割破还是逃出宫苑时被叛军兵器所伤，她因失血而感到瞬间的眩晕和冰冷。冬日因碎冰漂浮撞击着空明的黄河水会更冷，她决定唱完那支未曾唱完的歌。……自牧归荑，洵美且异；匪女之为美，美人之贻。


End file.
